Mismatched
by lunaryu
Summary: Furihata doesn't understand why Akashi is interested in him in the first place and everyone agrees that he and Akashi are a 'mismatched' pair since they are too different in every aspect. Still, you can't really help with whom you are falling in love… can you? Akashi/Furihata -One Shot- Happy Birthday, Furihata Kouki! (8/11)


**Mismatched**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating:** Pg-15 (slightly R-ish in the middle)

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki

**Summary:** _Furihata doesn't understand why Akashi is interested in him in the first place and everyone agrees that he and Akashi are a 'mismatched' pair since they are too different in every aspect. Still, you can't really help with whom you are falling in love… can you?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Luna only plays with them ^_^**

**Warning: **_slight AU, oOC, yaoi, Akashi and scissors (lol), language, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors_

**A/N: **Happy birthday, Furi-chan (8/11)! XD It's for your time to SHINE honey~3, of course with Akashi by your side *lol*. Anyway, this is my present for Furi-chan's birthday! Not exactly a birthday fic, but I really want to make this one, so… ENJOY!

* * *

**Mismatched**

* * *

"Surprisingly, you are quite interesting."

—was what Akashi Seijuurou said after they all bowed to each other, signaling the end of Winter Cup final match between Seirin's basketball team and Rakuzan's.

Well, Seirin had done their best, but with Kiyoshi's absence and Kagami's injury, the team couldn't possibly defeat the Emperor. Not yet, at least. However, it seemed clear in everyone else's eyes, except to the person involved, that Furihata had done _something_ which somehow had quite impressed the Rakuzan team's captain.

"Huh?" Furihata blinked once as he noticed that Akashi spoke while facing his direction. He looked right and left before slowly realizing that Akashi was actually speaking to _him_; HIM of all people, not Kuroko or the others who should have been more profound to pique Akashi's attention.

Akashi chuckled slightly. The others visibly paled.

"Eh?" Furihata pointed at his own face, beads of cold sweat rolling down his cheeks as he stared dumbly and ridiculously at Akashi, quite in disbelief, actually.

"I'd like to know more about you, Furihata Kouki," Akashi said with that mirthful smile on his face and an amused glint in his dichromatic eyes.

Furihata immediately blanched and the others wisely stepped back several meters away, praying (chanting) for Furihata's safety as Akashi reached out his hand and grabbed Furihata's arm.

Furihata squeaked pitifully.

"Sei-chan…" Mibuchi's sweat dropped.

"Whoa, Akashi, your hands are fast!" Hayama laughed slightly, looking amused.

"Seriously?" Nebuya groaned.

"Furihata-kun… I hope you will come back in one piece," Kuroko said, looking another way with a slightly guilty face.

"You are so very cruel…" Kagami grunted at Kuroko, but he looked at Furihata with a very remorseful expression as well. "Sorry, Furihata… if only I hadn't been injured…" he heaved a deep sigh.

"Furihata-kun…!" Riko actually cried for him.

"Your sacrifice will be remembered always…!" Hyuuga and the others said proudly.

"Shall we change location now?" Akashi smirked.

_Eeeeeeeh?! NO WAY!_—really, Furihata couldn't do anything as Akashi dragged him away from their respective team members, well… while wailing inwardly that all his teammates were traitors, of course.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

Furihata glanced at Akashi fearfully as they sat silently on a bench just outside the dome. They had made two small trips to Rakuzan and Seirin's locker rooms before the other team members were back, to retrieve their jackets since it was very cold outside.

Akashi hadn't said anything since they were seated approximately five minutes ago and Furihata was getting fidgety and increasingly anxious of why Akashi brought him outside. Why HIM and not Kuroko? Kuroko was Akashi's ex-teammate and the ex-Phantom Sixth Player of GoM and Furihata thought Akashi had wanted to have a GoM meeting again after the Winter Cup was over, but this…

Furihata didn't see this development at all. _What did I do?_—he couldn't help thinking slightly in terror.

"You know, at first I thought you were just a small fry in Seirin team… a mere bench warmer, that's why they never put you on the court during the official matches," Akashi suddenly spoke, surprising Furihata that he almost jumped.

"Uh…" Furihata wasn't sure how to respond to that. Being called a small fry was offending, but he couldn't exactly complain because it was _Akashi Seijuurou_ who was speaking, damn it! And there were some truths in his speech anyway. Furihata _was_ a bench warmer… at least until the semi final in Winter Cup where he played in the official match for the first time… against Kaijou to boot!

"But that doesn't seem the case," Akashi said, turning to face Furihata with a small smile gracing his lips. "Your contributions during semifinal and final proved it."

"Eh?" Furihata widened his eyes in surprise, not expecting that Akashi Seijuurou would look at him with such expression. And did he just compliment Furihata? Wait, did Akashi _see_ Furihata play in semifinal as well?

Akashi chuckled again slightly. Apparently, Furihata had shown him a funny expression because he was sure he looked rather foolish and silly, almost gaping speechlessly, shocked by his own thought.

"It _is_ a compliment and _yes,_ I did see you," Akashi said, seeming to read Furihata's mind and the brunet couldn't help squawking while blushing in embarrassment for being so easy to read like an open book, and for the fact that he had appeared very ridiculous in front of Akashi.

"A brand new perspective on the court… surprisingly it works very well against my strategy. Thanks to your peculiar play-making, the last quarter became very interesting," Akashi said again.

Furihata's face couldn't help feeling hotter at the blatant praise. It was a flattering remark, from _Akashi Seijuurou_ for God's sake! How was he supposed to take it?

_Saying that it was just a fluke? But that will offend Akashi, right? After all he has gone all the way to say that all…! Aaaaah! What should I do?!_—Furihata's eyes were spinning now, his face steaming in panic. He didn't know how to react to such words… especially from Akashi Seijuurou!

Akashi seemed to notice Furihata's rising dilemma because the red head hid a smirk behind his calculating mismatched colored eyes. "Just take the compliment to your heart," he said knowingly and if Furihata could flush even redder, he would.

Furihata already felt like a boiled lobster as it was, when he stammered "T-thank you…." His voice trembled and he felt such mixed feelings like mortification, embarrassment, horror and giddiness in one package. It was bizarre.

Then, the bombshell was suddenly dropped by Rakuzan's captain soon after. "You are quite cute," he said and Furihata exploded.

Well, his mind did, since Akashi looked at him with such interest now. Furihata thought his consciousness departed in that instant, since he couldn't exactly react accordingly to such… remark, from Akashi Seijuurou nonetheless.

_How many times have I mentioned that it's from Akashi… that Akashi Seijuurou?_—Furihata couldn't help thinking as his heart throbbed like crazy. His head was getting dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was from fright or excitement, but he did feel flattered that Akashi took notice of him.

It was exhilarating, seriously, being acknowledged.

"How… how can I repay such… words from you?" Furihata knew he was _nuts_ when he asked that question out loud. He slapped his mouth shut immediately, totally horrified, when he was aware that Akashi stared at him as if he had grown an extra pair of arms from his head.

Furihata flushed again, darker and deeper as well as more intense this time when Akashi huffed out a small laugh in reaction of his idiotic unintentional question. "Then let me invite you to Kyoto to go sightseeing together sometimes, Kouki," the red haired captain said, an amused expression adorning his beautiful face.

Furihata almost literally went to heaven or _fainted_ at the realization that Akashi Seijuurou had asked him out… on a date.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

When Furihata showed up at school the next day, everyone in Seirin's basketball team immediately surrounded him and fussed over him and some even beamed at him in awe that he had actually survived after being abducted by Akahi Seijuurou the day before.

"You guys are so mean… leaving me like that yesterday…" Well, Furihata cried literally and whined at them for being so heartless.

"Aww, come on, Furi… at least you came back safely, ahahaha," Fukuda and Kawahara tried to console him, looking sorry and apologetic.

"Well, that's true, but… I was really scared, you know…" Furihata shivered, paling slightly as he seemed to remember yesterday event.

"So… what did Akashi want from you?" Kagami asked from the bench while Kuroko was staring at Furihata from beside the taller red head.

"Eh?" Furihata looked up at Kagami and his face turned slightly pink for a moment before he averted his eyes, looking shy and embarrassed so suddenly. "N-nothing…" he replied slowly… obviously lying through his teeth.

"What's with that reaction?" Fukuda asked, raising his eyebrows, seeming to wonder.

"How suspicious…" Kawahara narrowed his eyes, looking curious as well.

"It's nothing, okay?" Furihata pouted. His face turned a darker shade of red.

"Then why did Akashi-kun grab him yesterday?" Kuroko wondered out loud.

"Who knows? Furihata did show some amazing plans yesterday," Riko popped up beside Kagami, seeming to surprise him since the red head jumped slightly.

"Sheesh, Coach, are you trying to mimic Kuroko's abominable ability?" Kagami held his chest which seemed to beat more erratically because of the shock while looking at Riko with an annoyed expression.

"No, I was just curious as well about yesterday. What do you think, Kuroko-kun?" Riko glanced at Kuroko who was thoughtful for a moment.

"I had no idea," he finally said. "Well… Akashi-kun is always hard to predict, but more than anything he values the surprises and the unexpected more than anything. Seeing Furihata-kun unexpected play-making yesterday, it is probable that Akashi-kun may have taken an interest in Furihata-kun," Kuroko speculated, though, and it sounded very surreal even to Kuroko's ear, so Riko showed him a scrunch up, disbelieving expression.

"Eeh… Akashi Seijuurou is a very peculiar guy," Riko commented, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"All GoM members are _weird_," Kagami added. "That includes you, Kuroko," he continued while glancing at the blue haired boy with a knowing smirk.

"I am not weird," Kuroko argued, but didn't sound like arguing. "I am just a little bit different."

Riko snorted slightly at that. "Both of you are _unordinary_," she slapped the back of Kagami and Kuroko's head affectionately.

Kagami grumbled in protest nursing his head while Kuroko just caressed his own aching one carefully in silence.

"Kuroko!" Then Furihata suddenly called him and approached Kuroko. Kuroko looked upward at the brunet and raised his eyebrows in question. "Ah… I need to consult to you about something important!" he continued, sounding and looking desperate for some reasons.

Kuroko blinked once. "Alright. What can I do for you?" he urged the brunet to speak.

"Um… in-in private…" Furihata's voice sounded unsure and his face turned red again. He even fidgeted slightly, raising Kuroko's curiosity even more.

"Very well. Then we can speak after practice," Kuroko nodded since he wanted to know what Furihata was musing about as well.

Furihata brightened slightly after that and then they proceeded to practice even though it was just a light practice since yesterday they had just finished Winter Cup anyway.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"So… what is it you want to discuss with me, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked, as evenly as usual even though there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah… it's… um… that…" Furihata stuttered, actually not knowing how he should ask. _What_ he should ask.

_Is Akashi Seijuurou gay? Too vulgar. Does Akashi Seijuurou often ask people out on a date so casually? Sounds so weird_—Furihata was still musing about how he should ask when Kuroko seemed to notice his difficulty and started first.

"Does this have something to do with what happened yesterday with Akashi-kun?"

Furihata snapped and looked upward at Kuroko in surprise and then immediately nodded frantically. "Yes, yeah…" he looked down slightly, feeling hot all over again before blurting out "He asked me out!" very loudly and suddenly.

Kuroko literally blanked.

"WHAT?!" and there was a sudden collective screech from the bushes that made Furihata jump in shock. He immediately noticed that Kawahara, Fukuda and Kagami were there as well, hiding and spying on them.

"Moron! Don't yell out!" Kawahara reprimanded the gaping Fukuda and the speechless Kagami.

"Why are you guys here?!" Furihata blushed harder as he shouted at his teammates for being so nosy.

"Did you just say… that _that_ Akashi Seijuurou asked you _out_?" Fukuda was still gaping like a fish out of water.

Kuroko hadn't said anything by time he was back to the world. "Pardon. My vision went dark for a moment there. What did you say again, Furihata-kun?" he repeated as Furihata was still yelling at Fukuda to shut up and to all of them to go away.

Furihata turned to face Kuroko now, totally embarrassed and disturbed. "Please don't make me repeat myself," he whimpered miserably.

Kuroko took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. "Alright… I did hear what _Fukuda-kun_ shouted just now," he pinched the bridge of his nose, looking somewhat troubled. "Did he…, _Akashi-kun,_ seriously ask you out?" he asked again.

Furihata went even redder at that. He covered his face right after squatting down. "He said I was cute and he said he wanted to invite me to sightsee in Kyoto. Does he always do that to someone in the opposite team?" He knew that it didn't make any sense. People didn't ask other people out on a whim. But the idea of Akashi Seijuurou actually having an interest in him was beyond his comprehension. He just couldn't stomach it.

"No. Akashi-kun only does that to people that manage to get his attention and interest," Kuroko replied slowly.

Furihata groaned loudly. "What should I do?" he whined pathetically now.

"Furihata, you…! Akashi really…?" Kawahara seemed at a loss of words as well, still unable to express his reaction quite right.

"Wow… that Akashi Seijuurou really takes interest in our Furi… how surreal," Fukuda finally looked impressed as he stared at Furihata, totally awed. "Isn't that amazing?"

Kagami was still speechless, hanging his jaw open mouthed.

"This can be quite a problem," Kuroko said then, sounding grave despite his even tone.

"Of course it's a problem! It's _Akashi Seijuurou_! It _will_ cost my life if I decline his invitation, won't it?" Furihata screeched, totally panicking. "Aaaa! What should I do?!"

Kuroko didn't deny that. "Well, Akashi-kun can be quite extreme sometimes, but I doubt that he will actually hurt you _intentionally_," he said.

_Then if it's not intentional, he can?!_—Furihata paled even more.

"Wait, you said it would be a problem, do you mean it for Furihata or for us?" Kagami, finally wearing off his initial shock and finding his voice again, immediately joined the conversation.

"It will be problematic for our entire school. Akahi-kun is-…"

"That is not nice, spreading rumors about me when I am not looking, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hadn't even finished speaking when a creepy voice suddenly came out of nowhere, cutting his explanation. Everyone jolted and snapped in shock at the sudden appearance of Akashi Seijuurou behind them and started to scream.

"Gyaaaaah! Since when has he been there?!"

Furihata instinctively hid behind Kuroko even though the bluenet was shorter and hid almost nothing of him. But he prayed that Kuroko's misdirection was in full blast so even Furihata could turn invisible around him.

"Akashi-kun… cutting in the middle of other people's speech is rude," Kuroko calmly stared at Akashi who chuckled slightly as he leisurely walked approaching him.

"Why are you here, Akashi?!" Kagami shouted and pointed at the smaller red head crudely.

"Too bad I have no interest in visiting you, Kagami Taiga and the other people as well," Akashi didn't even lose his smirk as he waved them off gaining boorish protest from Kagami and massive sweat dropping from the other two boys beside him, not even facing them as his eyes seemed to focus on Kuroko… or maybe on Furihata behind Kuroko.

"A-A-… Akashi Seijuurou-san, why… why are you here?" Furihata stuttered, clenching his hands on Kuroko's shoulders for leverage.

"Akashi-kun, what about your school?" Kuroko asked as well, not losing his composure even though Furihata was sure that he was slightly distraught as well.

"Rakuzan gave the basketball club permission to take a rest for three days after the Winter Cup, since we did become number one once again. They figured we deserved a reward for our hard work," Akashi's smile widened. "Then it occurred to me. Why don't I ask Kouki to sight see now when I'm not busy?" he explained.

"Because I still have classes and practices to attend?" Furihata asked back timidly and Kuroko sighed deeply, looking defeated.

"Don't worry. Kouki and the Seirin basketball team also worked hard in Winter Cup. I have visited Seirin's Principal and _asked_ him nicely to cut you guys some slack, so it will be _okay_ to skip classes and practice today," Akashi said again, still with that unnerving smile on his face.

_Hiiii! What did he do to our principal?!_—was in Furihata's mind and probably in the others' as well when they stared at Akashi in total horror. Well, Kuroko just narrowed his eyes at Akashi though.

"Akashi-kun, you are inconveniencing our school," Kuroko said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Don't be too strict, Tetsuya. I mean no harm. I just want to ask Kouki out on a date," Akashi said again.

_What a bizarre reason!_—Furihata thought fretfully and the others must have as well judging from their ludicrous looks.

"You are troubling Furihata-kun. Please look at him and tell me what you see," Kuroko dared then and Akashi seemed thoughtful as he looked upward at the surely shaking and paling Furihata who felt very frightened at that moment.

Akashi seemed to notice that as well then. His expression changed slightly to a look of apologetic. "Are you scared of me, Kouki?" he asked slowly, somehow… looking slightly disappointed.

_Huh?_—Furihata was rather… no, he was very surprised. He didn't think that Akashi could make such expression. Well, he was already quite in shock when Akashi asked him out yesterday, so he didn't particularly pay attention to Akashi's face, but Akashi's range of expressions were actually quite wide.

Yesterday, Akashi smiled a lot. He also smirked, but there were times when he smiled gently as well. Now, he looked disappointed. Compared to Kuroko, Akashi was more expressive.

_But it's true that I'm afraid of him…—_Furihata had no intention to lie, so despite knowing that it was risky, he told the truth anyway.

"Honestly… I am very afraid of you," Furihata said and that answer seemed to surprise not only Akashi, but also Kuroko and the others as well. "But, that's because I don't know much about you. When you suddenly asked me out, I didn't know why you did in the first place. I don't know how to respond to it and because there are a lot of rumors about you being… _dangerous_, I can't really help it," he explained further.

Akashi was silent, almost looking stunned for a moment, before a smile broke out on his expression and it definitely freaked the hell out of the others (except maybe Kuroko who only looked slightly astonished at that moment) when they started to whisper at each other:

"Di-di—did you see that?!"

"He's smiling! He's totally smiling!"

"Scaryyyyy!"

"Akashi-kun…"

"I see… then I have jumped the gun too soon. Will it be alright if we start to get to know each other from now on?" Akashi seemed to ignore the others' reaction and Kuroko's ridiculous dull stare at him when he asked, and Furihata's heart actually skipped a beat when he heard such sincere request and _really_ saw Akashi's nice genuine smile.

Akashi looked very handsome when he smiled.

Furihata blushed slightly at that, his heart beating faster and somehow… he felt very hot. "Umm… if-if it's okay with you… we…we can start being… friends… first," he gulped slightly, his voice getting softer and softer until it wasn't more than a whisper at the end. He was getting very nervous now.

Akashi chuckled, huffing out a small laugh at that. "Kouki is very adorable," he said and Furihata's face felt like burning as he squeaked, totally embarrassed at that remark.

"P-please don't say such embarrassing thing!" Furihata protested, a bit indignantly, but he was more troubled than anything because his heart… his heart was beating too fast! He could get a heart attack at this rate!

"Uwaaah… we are already forgotten, aren't we?" Kawahara commented dryly at the sideline, looking somewhat bothered.

"What is Furihata complaining again? He looks very well smitten with Akashi Seijuurou already," Kagami commented while twitching, looking very annoyed that they were totally ignored now.

"Our Furi is starting to grow to be an adult…" Fukuda lamented dramatically.

Kuroko, who since god knows when had moved to the sideline as well, let out a long sigh. "Akashi-kun is always bothersome when he likes someone," he said with a hint of exasperation in his pale blue eyes.

…

…

…

"HE LIKES HIM?!" Kagami and the other two screeched in total shock at that.

"I thought Akashi just wanted to tease him…" Kawahara widened his eyes in disbelief.

"No, I think he's totally bullying Furihata," Kagami's sweat dropped.

"Furi…!" Fukuda looked very worried.

Kuroko sighed deeply at that. "Akashi-kun's way of liking someone is strange. He won't say that he likes them, but immediately treats them as his own. He's _troublesome_. He should just say that he likes Furihata-kun to spare him confusion," he continued evenly.

"See, all GoM members are weird," Kagami huffed. No one denied it except Kuroko who still stubbornly argued that he wasn't.

"Then, shall we start by sight-seeing in Kyoto?" Akashi asked, offering his hand and Furihata sputtered at that.

"We're still going?"

"Well, it's a waste of free time if we don't. Kinkakuji is awesome in winter, you know," Akashi didn't seem to wait for Kouki's approval when he grabbed the other's hand and started to drag him away.

"Eh?! But my bag! I meant… I haven't agreed yet…!" Furihata was about to struggle but Akashi tightened his grip on his wrist.

"Just leave your bag to your friend. No need to worry about money. I will pay and I want to start our _friendship_ immediately," Akashi was smiling, but somehow there was a hint of impatience in his tone. "You will grant my wish, won't you, Kouki?" he asked while staring at Furihata's eyes deeply with his deadly, creepy hetero-chromatic ones.

Furihata froze in total fright and could only whimpered, "Y-yes…" completely fearfully because he knew instinctively that he _really_ didn't want to make Akashi angry or _else_.

"Wonderful. Let's go now," Akashi pulled him once again and Furihata could only look pleadingly, panicking, at his friends/teammates, screaming for help inwardly while tears gathered in his eyes.

"He's totally threatened, isn't he?" Kagami's sweat dropped, looking very-very sorry for the brunet.

"Poor Furi…" Fukuda lamented again despairingly.

"Let's just pray for his safety," Kawahara said apologetically.

"How troublesome," Kuroko sighed again deeply.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

On the train to Kyoto, Akashi sat calmly and regally beside the fidgeting Furihata who still didn't know what to do in this situation. As he thought, Akashi Seijuurou was too scary for him. He wouldn't be able to act like a friend to him. This was bizarre!

_Why is Akashi Seijuurou interested in me in the first place?!_—Furihata really didn't understand it.

"You seem restless," Akashi's sudden comment made Furihata snap out of his reverie.

"Eh?" He looked at Akashi warily, very uneasy.

"You are still afraid," Akashi let out a sigh, looking somewhat exasperated.

"Um… but… why me? I meant… I don't understand your interest in me…. I'm not like the GoM and I'm _completely _ordinary. Certainly, a special person like Akashi-san can't possibly…"

"Is it so hard to believe that someone like me can possibly _like_ someone like you?" Akashi suddenly cut and Furihata looked upward in surprise, widening his eyes.

"Eh?" Furihata had heard wrong… right? Did Akashi just say…!

"I like you, Kouki. It doesn't have anything to do with talent or latent ability or something like that. I noticed you since the first time Tetsuya brought you in our gathering. At first I indeed thought what an ordinary guy like you was doing in our GoM meeting, but then I though Tetsuya must have brought you along for a purpose," Akashi explained and Furihata couldn't help thinking that this was all Kuroko's fault for bringing him along, but then quickly remembered that it was just coincidence because Coach Aida ordered him to.

_He misunderstood something…!_

"I watched you since then. Well, while watching Tetsuya play of course, but you really worked hard even on the bench, supporting your team, helping them… doing everything you can to ensure that your teammates could perform as best as they could. I… don't dislike that kind of person," Akashi continued. "The more I watch you, the more I want to know about you… Then, finally you showed me something very interesting on the court. I think I fell for you at that time," he smiled now and Furihata couldn't help flushing again at that.

"I… don't know what to say…" Furihata said, now looking down on his lap, totally perplexed. He didn't think that Akashi would actually confess his feeling, damn it!

"Don't say anything then. Just accept my feelings," Akashi replied surely.

"Even though I can't return it?" Furihata asked again, looking at Akashi worriedly. He didn't want to hurt Akashi even more than being hurt back. If Akashi was serious, it wouldn't do to lead him on. He had no feelings for the red head after all.

"You dislike me?" Akashi asked, looking surprised.

"No… I don't dislike you, but… I just don't have feelings for you _that way_," Furihata corrected, getting anxious again.

"Not ever?" Akashi asked again.

"Huh?" Now Furihata was confused.

"You may not have feelings for me _now_, but I know you will _later_," Akashi smiled again, looking very confident.

Furihata was torn between feeling indignant and embarrassed. How could Akashi look so sure about something like that?

Apparently, Akashi knew what Furihata was thinking because he chuckled. "I have the Emperor Eyes, Kouki. I'm always right and will always _win_ in the end," he pointed at his left eye, smirking slightly.

"People's feelings aren't that easy to see," Furihata pouted, wanting to argue back.

"Then I just have to work hard to win your heart," Akashi said again with his enchanting, nice, genuine smile that tugged at Furihata's heart string. He couldn't help the warmth creeping to his cheek again as he saw such handsome face smiling at him that way.

Furihata couldn't say anything to that. Akashi had every right to feel whatever he wanted to feel, and even though Furihata couldn't reciprocate the feeling, he couldn't exactly tell the red head to give up as well.

They were quiet at the rest of the journey to Kyoto.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

Arriving at the ancient city, Akashi immediately called a taxi at the station. Furihata was a bit indignant because they could always travel by bus and walk around a bit instead of wasting money on something so expensive. But Akashi insisted since he was paying anyway and he wouldn't want Furihata to feel tired so quickly and it was warmer traveling using a car and the list went on until Furihata raised the both of his hands, surrendering.

Akashi really had ways with words and reasoning. It was ridiculously unarguable and in the end, Akashi always got what he wanted, so Furihata opted to stay silent. Though, they did converse normally. Furihata knew that Akashi was smart, but he surprisingly had very wide knowledge range from history of some places and objects to the cultural value following every temple and castle in Kyoto.

"…people say Kyoto is rich with supernatural air even until now. Some even testified that they saw some youkai in this city," Akashi said. "Although it is highly impossible, it's part of the interesting story about Kyoto, being an old city and all…"

"I see…" Furihata was slightly fascinated at the way Akashi told him stories. Even though he seemed perfectly calm and composed, the shine in his eyes was very lively.

"Kouki likes these kinds of stories?" Akashi asked with a small smile.

"Well… I was busy gaping at how knowledgeable you are about youkai to actually be immersed in the story," Furihata said before realizing what he had said and to whom he had said that. He immediately slapped his mouth shut in mortification afterwards.

Akashi just blinked once before he chuckled and started to laugh slightly, seeming to be amused instead of offended. "As I though, Kouki is very interesting after all," he said, still chuckling while shaking his head.

In turn, Furihata could only stutter an apology while turning red in embarrassment.

Generally though, Furihata quite enjoyed his time. He had never been to Kyoto before since his last study tour in middle school year was in Osaka. Kyoto was quite fascinating for its historical relics. It was a beautiful city with a lot of old temples and castles. Akashi mentioned that Kyoto was the best in autumn, second in spring, but Kyoto in winter was also beautiful.

"This is amazing," Furihata couldn't help but exclaim excitedly as he saw the golden temple, Kinkakuji.

Akashi smiled slightly at that. "I'm glad you enjoy the view," he said and before Furihata could reply, Akashi had grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk again, continuing their exploring.

Furihata couldn't help looking at their joined hands, feeling awkward, but he didn't have the guts to tell Akashi that.

After the exhausting but completely satisfying sightseeing Kyoto's nature and relics, at the end of the day, Akashi brought Furihata to a tea house. Well, to Furihata's horror though, it was _not_ an ordinary tea house. It was actually the most famous tea house in Kyoto, _Ichiriki Ochaya_ (1).

Furihata almost fainted as the landlady greeted Akashi with a very polite smile and manner. "Welcome, Akashi Seijuurou-sama. We have been expecting you today," she bowed respectfully and Akashi bowed as well in total respect.

"I apologize for the very sudden notification of my arrival. I should have made reservation at least a week before visiting, but I bring my very important acquaintance for sight-seeing today, and I really wish to show him the amazing service of this tea house," Akashi explained.

"It is alright. Akashi Family has been our very close and important patron for generations. We will be very honored if we can satisfy your need. Please come in. The room has been prepared as your request," the land lady said while bowing once again and Akashi bowed back before stepping inside the traditionally constructed building.

Furihata was still frozen on the gate, unable to bring himself to follow Akashi who seemed to notice his hesitation and turned to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"C-can I re-really enter this place?" Furihata was seriously dizzy. He remembered reading somewhere, as a part of his history project, that entering Ichiriki Ochaya is NOT possible for a commoner like himself, let alone spending time inside. He recalled what he wrote on his paper that acquiring service from a tea house for just a few hours could cost more than 800.000 yen*. Moreover, the customers (family) had to perform 'relationship' with the tea house first before they could be official customers.

It was just impossible for Furihata. He didn't have enough guts to enter the place. It was like 'the other world' for him!

Akashi smiled slightly. "It's okay, Kouki. You are my acquaintance today, so you don't have to worry about small details," he said leisurely.

_It's not SMALL at all!_—Furihata wanted to protest hard, but he refrained himself from creating any commotion because that could ruin Akashi's image and the tea house wouldn't be pleased and they could ban Akashi from entering their territory again. He gulped slightly and looked around warily.

"Am… am I not underdressed?" Furihata asked timidly. He was wearing _Seirin's uniform_, damn it! Of course he was underdressed.

Akashi sighed. "That's okay. Ichiriki Ochaya doesn't have specific rules about clothing. Besides, we will only drink tea and enjoy some snacks here. Don't be so stiff," he said, tapping Furihata's back reassuringly. "Let's get inside. It will be rude if we keep the land lady waiting."

"Ah, s-sorry," Furihata was completely flustered when he immediately stepped inside, totally under duress.

Akashi chuckled in amusement at that.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

"Hah…" Furihata sighed in relief when they finally got out of the tea house. Seriously, being inside that place was very wearing his nerves. He was so anxious in keeping his manner that he couldn't really enjoy the tea and the snacks. He had to sit in _seiza _(2) for God's sake! It was tiring! His legs still felt funny after falling asleep on him earlier!

"Maybe next time I will bring you to a more regular place," Akashi said, observing Furihata's slumped form rather amusedly.

"Please do so… wait. There's a next time?" Furihata looked upward at Akashi's mirthful dichromatic eyes rather indignantly, his tone actually raising almost an octave.

"Of course. I already told you I like you. I will want to have another date," Akashi said such embarrassing thing so casually that Furihata was torn between feeling embarrassed or annoyed.

"You know, Akashi-san," Furihata began, flushing slightly, intending to complain a bit, but Akashi sighed deeply, cutting him.

"It bothers me when you call me with such distant manner," the red head said.

"Uh… then Akashi-kun," Furihata 'corrected' his way of calling, sweat dropping. Akashi seemed still dissatisfied with it, but he didn't say anything and just raised his eyebrows, urging Furihata to go on. "I have to tell you something before you try this further. I… already has a crush on someone else," he said slowly while looking away.

Akashi was silent for a minute or two after hearing that. Furihata was afraid that he had shocked the boy too much or worse. He made him angry. The brunet gulped as he slowly glanced back at Akashi who was suspiciously wearing a blank expression.

There was something in Akashi's eyes that squeezed Furihata's heart. Even though he didn't say anything, and even though his expression didn't reveal anything, Furihata was sure that he had hurt Akashi with his words.

Well, but it was inevitable because it would be crueler if Furihata didn't say anything.

"I see…" Akashi spoke lowly, slightly surprising Furihata. Akashi took a deep breath while closing his eyes before slowly opening them again. "Where and who is this _guy_?" he asked then.

"Um… it's a _girl_," Furihata corrected, glancing at Akashi warily. Somehow, his smile looked rather weird.

"Ah… and _who is this girl_?" Akashi repeated, for some reasons, Furihata could hear a sniping sound somewhere… and he immediately set a horror look when he realized that it was actually came from _Akashi's_ hand.

_Gyaaaaa! Since when has he been holding them?!_—Furihata's mind went on _red _alert at the completely dangerous look Akashi gave him. He nearly fainted in total fright for seeing the dark aura literally pouring out of Akashi's body.

"W-w-w-what are you going to do?!" Furihata shrieked, attempting to back away, but Akashi's hand had caught him quicker before he could even move an inch. Those DAMN Emperor Eyes! He squeaked as he felt the iron grip on his wrist.

"I'm going to eliminate a competition, of course. Okay, who is it?" Akashi asked again. His smile was pure evil with venom dripping from his voice.

_Hieeeeeee!_—Furihata was totally terrorized, but he couldn't just give his crush name to Akashi, could he? It was Akashi Seijuurou. He would seriously hunt her down if he knew her name.

"It's a lie! A LIE! I'm JOKING! I don't have any crush!" Furihata screamed in panic now, blood draining away from his face, feeling totally crushed by Akashi's killer aura.

"Oh," Akashi blinked before immediately released Furihata's wrist and threw his scissors aside, his dark aura slowly receding. "What… so it's just a joke? Really, Kouki… it's not nice to lie like that. I almost seriously thought that I had to _murder_ someone to get your heart," he said while chuckling slightly.

_Aaaaa! This guy is INSANE! Somebody, please help meeeee!_—Furihata cried very loudly in his head while his outer self was laughing sheepishly at Akashi, seriously thanking GOD that Akashi took the reason as the truth. _Oh man… with a psycho like Akashi breathing on my neck, I won't be able to get any girlfriend, let alone getting my crush. I'm sorry, Sasaki-chan, I have to give up on you!_—he lamented his loss of chance to ever get her to like him back.

"S-so… can I go home now?" Furihata asked, actually _pleaded_ to Akashi to let him go home. If he had to endure the horror any longer, he would die, seriously.

"I guess, it's time to end our first date," Akashi looked slightly disappointed, but he still could reason because the train wouldn't operate after the last one left. Furihata had to go back to Tokyo since his house was there. "You should spend some nights here sometimes," he suggested afterwards.

"Uh… another time? I haven't even informed my parents that I skipped school to go to Kyoto… They will ground me for a month surely," Furihata laughed again while scratching the back of his neck. He WISHED his parents would, then he would have an excuse to decline Akashi's other invitations.

"Shall I go with you to speak with them?" Akashi asked, looking somewhat concerned. "After all, it was for my selfishness that you got here," he continued.

"Eh?!" Furihata snapped in shock and instantly panicked. "N-no! You don't have to! I meant, please don't!" he begged earnestly.

"But…" Akashi trailed.

"It's fine! I can make excuse! You don't have to come with me! I meant, you will have to travel back to Kyoto again and you will miss the last train! I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have!" Furihata tried to reason and listed the things that would really troubled Akashi if he went with his offer.

Akashi was silent for a few seconds before smiling. "Kouki is very selfless, huh? I'm glad I have such a kind boyfriend," he said.

_Since when have I become your boyfriend?! Anyway, I just don't want to spend any more time with you!_—Furihata's mind screeched disagreeably, totally protesting and he was sure his facial muscle was twitching with the urge to scream literally, but he tried his best with all his will power to hold it down.

Instead, Furihata laughed slightly, anxiously. "Err… we're not boyfriends yet…" he still tried to correct, though. It wouldn't do him any good to let Akashi misunderstand their _relationship_.

"Oh, right. I just remembered that," Akashi tilted his head aside, looking thoughtful. "Well," he smiled again afterwards while gazing softly at Furihata whose heart skipped a beat again seeing such gentle look on Akashi's usually stoic expression. "Fufu, 'yet' indicates that you _will_ become mine eventually," he said with such possessive strike that Furihata's heart couldn't stop beating faster and harder, pounding on his chest wall and he was sure Akashi could hear it despite their decent distance from each other.

_W-what is this? Calm down, my heart!_—Furihata was panicking once again, but this time was for an internal basis. For some unfathomable reason, his eyes, his ears and his sense of touch was reacting to Akashi's look, his voice and words, and his slowly closing body. _What the hell!? What the HELL?!_

"A-… Akashi-kun…?" Furihata tried to back away, but since God knows when, Akashi's left hand had found a way to rest on his waist, and his other hand finding its home on Furihata's cheek.

Much worse, Furihata couldn't release his eyes from Akashi's hypnotic mismatched gaze. He was trapped inside those beautiful orbs, seeing his own flushed face reflected in Akashi's irises.

"Kouki…"

The way Akashi calls his name was too overwhelming. Furihata couldn't move. It felt like his soul was imprisoned by his enticing gaze, his body bound by his silky smooth voice. He couldn't even react properly when those dichromatic eyes lowered their gaze to his lips and he was certainly unable to resist when Akashi's lips suddenly descending upon his.

Furihata could only close his eyes and gasp as Akashi's surprisingly soft lips connected with his own slightly dry ones. He had to reach out to grab Akashi's upper arm for leverage because his feet trembled, his body shaking. He could taste the green tea Akashi had drunk earlier and the hint of citrus and caramel from the traditional sweets they ate as the company of drinking the tea, and something else, something peculiar that Furihata had never tasted before, something sweet but it wasn't like sugar. It was pleasantly unique, like the flavor of the person that was kissing him at that moment.

Furihata moaned slightly in the kiss when he felt the kittenish lick on his lips, a little bite on his lower lip, and he involuntarily opened his mouth as low guttural sound he didn't recognize as his own escaped between his lips. Akashi seemed to take that as an invitation to go further, invading the brunet's mouth with his tongue, exploring inside the wet hot cavern ravenously while mixing their saliva and tasting him in return.

Furihata didn't know what was happening to him, but his brain was mush at this point, his body feeling as if it were melting and he couldn't think properly. He could smell something amazing from Akashi and he was drunk of that fragrance, rising up such euphoric feeling from his core.

Furihata also felt like that there were butterflies flapping their wings restlessly inside his stomach, causing the flip-flop feeling in his gut. His heart did a Macarena dance. He was supposed to push Akashi away, but his hands clenched at Akashi's clothes instead, pulling him even closer.

The kiss… his _first_ kiss felt so good… too freaking amazing that Furihata didn't want to stop. He didn't even care anymore that it was Akashi kissing him. He couldn't even think, let alone bring himself to care when he felt his breath taken away literally by Akashi's kiss. It was heaven… at least until he felt his lungs burn for the need of air.

Furihata moaned loudly and clenched at Akashi's clothes more tightly as he gasped, forcing himself to back off to get some air, before Akashi renewed the passionate kiss with even more feverish smooch. "Nnh…!" He could only accept and kiss Akashi back with the same fervor, turning into groaning and moaning mess until the world seemed to spin around him, making him dizzy.

By the time Akashi truly released Furihata, he had almost passed out from oxygen deprivation and Akashi looked slightly amused as he saw the brunet pant heavily, flushing prettily and slumping weakly on Akashi's body with their mixed saliva still dripping from his chin. Obviously he looked literally ravished.

The red head supported Furihata with his arms so he wouldn't collapse to the ground. Then he peered at the disoriented boy in his arm before smiling. "Do you enjoy the good night kiss?" Akashi asked and Furihata hadn't yet been able to think straightly as he nodded, still feeling the remnant of the bliss in their first shared kiss earlier. "Good," the red head said before giving a gentle kiss on Furihata's hair.

Akashi held Furihata's body tightly and closely before slowly releasing the boy when Furihata was strong enough to stand on his own feet. He was still dazed and he looked at Akashi's golden and crimson eyes questioningly. He wondered why Akashi released him.

"Your train is here," Akashi seemed to read Furihata's mind again and the brunet blinked once and twice before he looked at the train that seemed to magically appear. He didn't even remember entering the train station.

"See you some time again soon, Kouki," Akashi said as the door of the train was opened and Furihata (still much dazed) stepped inside the metal car.

"See you," Furihata said and stared longingly at Akashi as the door closed and the train started to move.

It was much later when Furihata realized that he had let Akashi Seijuurou steal his first kiss and much-much later that night when he noticed that he didn't mind one bit. Worse (better), he admitted that he wanted to do that again.

The fact that _Akashi Seijuurou_ was his partner be damned.

* * *

**~Akashi x Furihata~**

* * *

Once upon an afternoon after basketball practice in Seirin….

"So… did you guys sleep together?"

Furihata twitched slightly in impending headache as Kagami indelicately asked such personal question in public. He ignored the taller red head in favor to maintain his temper and sanity as Kuroko immediately jabbed Kagami's side for being so rude and Kagami howled in pain before screaming curses at Kuroko for being a violent asshole.

Furihata sighed deeply. He was in trouble, seriously. He still wasn't sure that he and Akashi were dating. He wasn't even convinced that he _liked_ Akashi _that way_ even though Akashi was an amazing kisser. Furihata would know if he fell in love, but he didn't even feel remotely close to when he had been still crushing on his former crush, Sasaki-chan.

"I'm still in the state of wondering why he even picked me in the first place…" Furihata muttered and Kuroko turned facing him with the slightly raised eyebrows.

"Is that not obvious? Akashi-kun likes you," Kuroko commented evenly.

Furihata blushed. He knew that, but why did Akashi like him? They were too different from each other in the matter of ability, wealth and social standing. Heck, they didn't even have the same hobby. "Still, don't you think we are mismatched?" he sighed even deeper, feeling confused and dejected at the same time.

"Are you worried that you won't be able to keep up with him?" Kagami asked again (after done nursing his abused side and sending a dirty glare at Kuroko who promptly ignored him), looking somehow concerned now despite the bored tone.

"It's obvious that I won't be able to keep up," Furihata scratched his head. "Akashi-kun is… too much," he confessed. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he wouldn't be able to handle a lover like Akashi.

"But Akashi-kun doesn't seem to be able to let you go," Kuroko said again, looking at the afternoon sky. "He is that kind of guy," he continued.

"You meant… he'd hold Furihata for the rest of his life?" Kagami raised his eyebrows in surprise, not seeming to expect that.

"It is Akashi-kun. Trust me. He will not let anyone else touch Furihata-kun for the rest of his life," Kuroko said in serious tone. Furihata shivered, Kagami paled and Kuroko deadpanned as the three of them saw a standing red haired figure just beside the school gate.

Akashi Seijuurou turned to face them and he smiled, waving slightly at Furihata.

"Possessive bastard," Kagami grumbled, twitching in annoyance.

"He is," Kuroko completely agreed, still staring at Akashi with dull eyes.

Furihata heaved out a long suffering sigh at that. _But we can't help with whom we're falling in love, can we?_—his mind whispered in his head and Furihata had to begrudgingly agree with that logic as Akashi greeted him with a warm 'hello' and 'how was your day?'

Or if it was logic at all. There was no 'logic' in 'love' after all. _Love is blind_—obviously, that must have been the case. If not, Akashi wouldn't even spare a glance at Furihata.

The brunet looked at Akashi curiously and Akashi seemed to notice. "What is it?" he asked.

"No… I was just thinking if… if I could really fall in love with you, Akashi-kun," Furihata said, feeling nervous and anxious so suddenly.

Akashi blinked once before grabbing Furihata's hands which were fiddling with the hem of his coat, with his own both. "You will fall in love with me," he said surely, holding and bringing Furihata's hands closely to his mouth before kissing the back of his palms gently.

Furihata blushed slightly at the public display of affection, but Kagami and Kuroko seemed to wisely move away to give Akashi and him some privacy. Well, if they ignored the other students who started to whisper at each other with surprised look on their faces.

"A-Akashi-kun…! Please don't do that in a place like this…" Furihata complained, but Akashi just smirked at him, his mismatched eyes brimming with amusement.

"Let the world see that Furihata Kouki is mine and mine alone… forever," Akashi said slowly and even though he drawled like it was some kind of a game, there was certainty and absoluteness in his tone and voice that Furihata couldn't help believing what he said as an utter truth.

Was it strange if Furihata took comfort in it? At least he could feel relaxed that no one and _no one_ would interest Akashi Seijuurou in the same level of his interest towards Furihata. Akashi would be extremely faithful to him and Furihata found the idea very appealing.

_Well, I'm not sure if the 'you are mine' thing goes both ways, but as long as I'm faithful to Akashi, he will not harm me and anyone else. I can tolerate that…—_Furihata thought and he smiled now, seeing Akashi's eyes on his own dark brown one.

Akashi's smirk widened before he pulled Furihata into a hug, seeming to know that Furihata agreed with him at some point. "Let's go on another date," he asked suddenly.

"Sure," Furihata grinned.

_Ah… really, Akashi will be a very troublesome lover. We are totally mismatched, but… I love what I love—_Furihata concluded before tightening his own hold on Akashi's body.

**End of Mismatched**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

*****800.000 yen = approximately $8000 or Rp80.000.000,00

**1)**_**Ichiriki Ochaya**_**:** a very expensive, ancient, most famous tea house in Kyoto. More information about this particular tea house is here: www. yamasa japan/english/destinations/kyoto/ichiriki_ochaya. html (remove the spaces)

**2)**_**Seiza**_**:** the most formal sitting position in Japan. You sit on your own bent legs. It's very tiring and often causes numbness on your feet if you aren't used to this position.

**A/N: **Wow… didn't even realize that it turned out into another monster one-shot *lol*. Well, at least I get FUN writing this. The Akashi in this fic is very different from the Akashi in my other fic 'Signal'. Somehow, Akashi is funnier this way *lol* His sadistic tendency appears more often here and he smiles A LOT too even though his smile is creepy most of the time. Well, he does look at Furihata gently *giggles* Furihata's feeling is still in the mix of anxiety and acceptance of Akashi's fascination and obsession towards him *lol* I don't know why I find it very funny *snickers*. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FURIHATA KOUKI! Accept the gift, you silly! It's Akashi's LOVE! *dies laughing*

*coughs, wakes up for a moment* Well, I'll be waiting for your feedback, of course *dies again*


End file.
